


Kiss Me, or Kill Me

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 - 2 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming on Face, Demon You, Dom Lucifer, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Felching, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possessive Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer (Supernatural), Queen of Hell Reader, Queen of Hell You, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, demon reader, sub Reader, sub you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Supernatural Kink BingoSquare: Choking





	Kiss Me, or Kill Me

Lucifer was an ass. You agreed with anyone who said it. But he was your ass. If anyone hurt him, they faced your wrath. No one suspected that the Queen of Hell could be just as vicious as the devil himself. As a ruler, Lucifer was stern, firm and strong. He was what was needed to keep control of the demons. As a lover, he was both soft, submissive and caring, and harsh, dominating even. He was what you needed.

Hell never changed. Walking towards your throne, a few demons ran past you, clearly terrified. You chuckled and moved to sit beside Lucifer rubbed your hand, smiling slightly.   
“Hey” He said.  
“Hi, everything going okay?” You asked, looking to the crowd of demons stood in the doorway.  
“Some of the demons believe you were too harsh last week” He said. You rolled your eyes.   
“I bet they do, but they know the rules” You shrugged. Lucifer looked over to the demons, snapping his fingers.   
“You don’t need to be so harsh” He said softly.   
“You set the rules, you should stick to them” You said, steadily getting more and more frustrated.   
“This is the third time we’ve had this discussion this week” You sighed.  
“I know. I set the rules, but you’re too harsh with them” Lucifer argued. Rolling your eyes, you stood up.   
“Are you a menstruating woman? You can never make your mind up” You sighed. Lucifer rolled his eyes.   
“What the fuck?” He hissed.   
“You horny too?” You smirked. Lucifer’s eyes trailed down your body. He made his way towards you, a smirk covering his face.   
“Kiss me or kill me, you better make up your damn mind...” He spoke, standing directly in front of you. Your chests were touching, his hand was resting at his side.  
“Right now” He finished. Darting forward, you kissed him deeply. Lucifer gripped your hips, pulling them harshly to his own. You groaned, smirking when you heard the door slamming, a sign that the demons in the room had left. Lucifer nipped your lip, smirking. He shoved you against the closest wall with a thud, an ache in your back. He was so often submissive, but when he let his devilish side out, you loved it. He shoved you against the wall. Snapping his fingers, you were naked and held against the wall by invisible restraints.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Another snap of his fingers and you were completely at his mercy.  
“Remind me again, who’s in charge?” He growled.   
“You, sir” You mumbled.   
“What was that?” Lucifer responded, fisting a hand into your hair.   
“You, sir” You repeated, louder. He grinned.   
“On your knees” He ordered, while snapping his fingers. You nodded, dropping to your knees. Lucifer smirked down to you and unzipped his jeans, dropping them down to his ankles. He didn’t say anything, though you knew what he wanted. Reaching up with shaky hands, you peeled his boxer shorts down and let them fall to his balled jeans with an almost silent thud. Lucifer smirked down to you and knotted his fingers into your hair, guiding your head to where he wanted it. You let your jaw fall slack, preparing you for what you knew Lucifer would want to do. He rested his dick on your tongue, barely breaching your mouth. You rested your hands on the back of his thighs to guide him deeper.

You knew that you were teasing Lucifer, it’s not hard to tease him. He was getting more and more frustrated, you didn’t even need to look up to know that. His hands gripped your hair and held it in place, his hips moving at a rapid pace. Saliva was dripping from your chin, hitting your thighs. Lucifer fucked your throat with vigour, knowing just how much it turned you on, though you wouldn’t come. Not without his permission. Lucifer gripped your head and shifted the angle slightly, and somehow it took him so much deeper into your mouth, too deep almost. Lucifer had a devilish grin when he felt you choking around him, the tears that covered your cheeks only spurred him onto come sooner.

Some relief came when Lucifer pulled out of your mouth, even if you did move back towards him, begging to feel him on your tongue for longer. Lucifer gripped your hair and held your head in place as he fisted his cock, coming on your face with a groan.

What a sight you must be, you think. You’re on your knees, the cold floor only adding to the thrill. You have Lucifer’s come dripping off of your cheeks, you’re almost dripping with how turned on you are. With a snap of fingers, Lucifer had you bent over a table, his cold hands gripping your hips.   
“Someone’s been a bad girl. Time for a punishment” He smirked. You shivered slightly. _Surely he isn’t going to spank you? That’s not a punishment, not for you._

You were thrown from your thoughts by Lucifer, more specifically his tongue. You gasped and moaned, attempting to writhe back against his tongue.   
“Fuck” You gasped, moaning loudly. Lucifer smirked, and when he felt that you were getting closer, he pulled away.   
“Nuh uh, you’re not coming yet” He growled. You whimpered and fell flat against the table.   
“Please” You begged, almost crying. Lucifer smirked and began teasing you again, only using his tongue.   
“Are you going to be a good girl from now on?” He asked.   
“Or are you going to continue to question my authority? And undermine me?” He growled, and while you had a witty response lined up to the final question, the feeling of Lucifer’s tongue meant that you couldn’t even get words out. You gasped and nodded, though it wasn’t good enough and Lucifer pulled away all together.   
“Are you going to answer me? Or should I leave you here? Maybe you’d like that, letting everyone see you like this” He growled.  
“Fuck…I’ll be a good girl sir. I’ll be good, I’ll be _so_ good” You moaned, whimpering. Lucifer smirked and stood up, teasing you slightly.   
“You better be” He growled, as he lined up. In one smooth movement, he was inside of you. Lucifer gripped your hips and began pounding into you, hitting deep inside of you.   
“Fuck” You groaned, head falling forward against the table. Lucifer smirked and nipped at your shoulder, leaving a mark to show that you belonged to him. You groaned, realising why he’d done it. Across the room was a handful of his followers, watching you. _To them, you’re something wholly unattainable, something that no one can touch. Yet here you are, taking Lucifer’s cock like a pro._

“Luce…please” You whispered, so close to coming. Lucifer smirked and bit down on your shoulder particularly harder, while he thrust particularly deeper.   
“Mine” He growled, and that’s all it took. You came with a shout, legs weakening beneath you as you tightened around him. Lucifer groaned and dropped his head to the nape of your neck as he thrust a handful more times before he came with a groan, gripping your hips impossibly tighter.

It was a few minutes before you and Lucifer moved. He pulled out of you with a hiss and a groan, watching as his cum oozed out of you and dripped to the floor.   
“Fuck” He groaned, dropping to his knees. He groaned and licked his cum from inside of you, moaning at the taste.   
“Fuck” You moaned. Lucifer smirked and continued teasing you until you came again, and couldn’t come anymore.


End file.
